Resources such as oil, gas, water and other materials may be extracted from geologic formations, such as deep shale formations, by creating fracture zones and resulting permeability within the formation, thereby enabling flow pathways for fluids (including liquids and/or gasses). For hydrocarbon based materials encased within geologic formations, this fracturing is typically achieved by a process known as hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing is the propagation of fractures in a rock layer using a pressurized fracturing fluid. This type of fracturing is done from a wellbore drilled into reservoir rock formations. The energy from the injection of a pressurized fracturing fluid creates new channels in the rock which can increase the extraction rates and ultimate recovery of hydrocarbons. The fracture width may be maintained after the injection is stopped by introducing a proppant, such as grains of sand, ceramic, or other particulates into the injected fluid. Additionally, by its nature, the direction and distance a hydraulic fracture travels is mainly dependent on the direction of the maximum principle (in-situ) stress in the reservoir. Although this technology has the potential to provide access to large amounts of efficient energy resources, the practice of hydraulic fracturing has been restricted in parts of the world due to logistical or regulatory constraints. Therefore, a need exists for alternative fracturing methods.